Runaway Legends
by TMNTfan101
Summary: The Legends team had been interrupted when there were intruders in their universe. The intruders weren't what they expected though. Two teenagers who say their come from a different timeline and it seems they have a certain relationship to the Legends team that they aren't telling them. The teenagers are also runaways, so they need to find out who or what they are running from
1. Prolouge

"I'm sorry for your loss." The young teenage girl didn't say anything to the family friend, but nodded. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Beside her stood a little boy, who kept looking through the crowd as if hoping to see someone.

"Come on you two, your guardian is here." The man said leading them to a car. The girl followed without a word, but the boy didn't move. He was waiting for someone. Someone the girl knew wouldn't come.

"He's not coming. I'm sorry, but he's not coming for us." The girl said to the boy, her voice starting to crack. The boy started sniffling and the girl walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, but everything is going to be okay. You'll always have me. I promise." She said her voice slightly muffled by his hair. The boy nodded and had started to cry. The girl took his hand and lead him to the car. The car ride was silent aside from the quiet crying coming from the boy. The girl held him in her arms and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. When the car finally stopped, the girl looked up confused.

"Why are we stopping? We still have a ways to go before we get to my grandfather's in Starling city. What are we doing here?" She said looking around. The boy had started to do the same.

"I said your new guardian was your grandfather, but you never asked which." The driver said. The girl looked momentarily puzzled, but then she realized what was going on. The boy too seem to understand what was going on as well and they had started to try and open the doors of the car. They were locked.

"You're not getting away that easily granddaughter." An older man said as the passenger door opened and the man got in. The girl was frozen, her eyes wide with fear.

"This can't be happening. You shouldn't be here, no we shouldn't be here!" The girl said her voice rising. Her grandfather started to chuckle, a deep cold chuckle.

"This is happening and you are here to stay."


	2. Chapter 1

"Michael wake up." A voice whispered above him, slightly shaking him to wake him. His eyes slowly opened to see his friend bending over him. Her ice blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark and her long dirty blonde hair tickled his face.

"Whats going on Laurel?" Michael asked as he started to get up. She didn't answer, she just threw a bag at him. Michael looked inside it and saw that it was already packed. He understood what was going on and quickly started getting ready. There were going to run for it, hopefully for the last time. This time, they hoped that they wouldn't get caught. Laurel had opened his bedroom window and was already climbing out with her own bag and gear.

"Hurry up!" She whisper shouted at him. He grabbed his bag and gear and started to climb out after her. It seems that Laurel had stolen a car because there was a car waiting for them not to far from the house. Michael quietly opened the car door and hopped in. Laurel did the same. When Laurel turned on the car, she drove quietly but after they were a block or two away she pressed on the gas and they were speeding away.

"WHOOHOO!" Laurel shouted as they speed away. Michael smiled and laughed as they drove away. They were free, away from that terrible place forever….at least they hoped.

"We're going to meet up with Dante and he's going to help get us out of here." Laurel told Michael as they started heading to Star Labs. Michael nodded, Laurel's cousin Dante Ramon had inherited his dad's ability to go to different universes in the multiverse. Dante's power though had to be kept quiet. The legion of Doom had taken over this part of the country and anyone with the meta gene either had to join them, hide their powers, or if you tried to stand up to them….die.

"Good, you made it." Dante said as they pulled up. Laurel hugged her cousin and they quickly headed inside.

"I'm not entirely sure where I'm sending you to, but from what I can tell it's safer than here." Dante said putting on his special goggles and gloves. Dante turned to Laurel and Michael with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You probably won't be able to come back." He asked cautiously. Laurel's piercing ice blue eyes caused Dante to flinch and slightly back away. She lifted up the sleeve of her left arm to show what was on it. Dante and Michael went pale as they looked at her arm.

"Yes." Dante nodded and started to make a portal. The portal appeared and Dante turned to them.

"We'll miss you guys." Dante said and they nodded back. They looked at the portal, wondering what lay beyond it.

"It seems that this is just a different timeline. Similar to this one, but safer." Dante said looking into the portal.

"Tell Aunt Lisa and your dad that I said goodbye. And if you happen to see…." Laurel started to say, but she saw the look on Michael's face she halted. Dante nodded getting the message.

"If I see him, I'll tell him where you guys went. Mom and dad will understand you guys leaving. Especially mom." Laurel nodded and headed toward the portal. She stopped and ran back to Dante and hugged him.

"I'll miss you. Stay safe, don't let him get you guys." Laurel said in his ear. Dante nodded and she let go of him.

"Take care Phoenix, take care Captain Canary." Dante said as they walked through the portal. At this Laurel couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Where are we to next?" Nate asked to the group. They had just finished a mission and Gideon hadn't told them about anymore timeline aberrations. No one answered.

"So I guess we're stuck in here til the next mission. If anyone needs me, I'm getting a beer." Mick said heading to the galley. Just as he said that though, an alarm sounded.

"Gideon what's going on?" Sara shouted as the ship shook causing some of the group to fall to the ground.

"It seems someone is entering our universe from a different one." Gideon said in her usual calm voice. Sara ran to the pilot seat and sat down.

"Everyone buckle up, things are going to get a bit bumpy." Everyone did as Sara told them and got in their seats.

"Gideon take us to where those whoever is entering our universe is getting out." Sara said and Gideon did as she was told. They speed to through space and time to where the intruder was coming out. Sara was right, things did get a bit bumpy. The Waverider landed with a bit of a thud.

"Next time, try to make it less….rough." Mick said to Sara rubbing his head. Everyone thought were already getting out of their seats and ready for a fight. They rushed to the bay doors and opened them. They all ran out, but no one was there.

"False alarm?" Ray said, but he spoke too soon. A portal suddenly and two people hopped out. It was two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl was a bit tall and well built. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and slightly wavy. Mick and Sara though noticed her eyes. How familiar they were, but how? The boy on the other hand was a bit shorter than the girl and had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. When the boy saw Mick and their eyes met, he quickly looked away and pulled his hood up over his head. The girl seemed to be looking at their surrounding and the group. She paused when she saw Mick and Sara and smiled. This confused everyone.

"Who are you?" Sara asked at the girl, she didn't know how but this girl seemed very familiar.

"I'm Laurel and this is Michael." The girl said and Sara was a bit shocked by this, this girl shared her sister's name. What on earth was going on? The girl, Laurel then spoke again.

"You can call him Phoenix and me Captain Canary." Laurel said with a bit of a smile. No one smiled back though, they seemed to still be trying to figure out who they were and why they were their.

"Why did you come here?" Amaya said stepping forward. Michael, who's face was hidden by his hood, peered out from under it. Laurel then bit her lip, like she was trying to figure out what to say. Mick looked at them carefully. They both looked a bit worse for wear and they had backpacks and gear. He chuckled.

"Their runaways." Mick said with a bit of a chuckled which made them jump. Laurel and Michael seemed to tense up when this was said and looked like they were ready to run in necessary. Sara looked at them and was in agreement with Mick.

"Is what he says true?" Sara asked them calmly, she didn't want them to run off. She could tell that whatever they were running from they didn't want to go back.

"Yes. And we can here because we wanted to make sure we didn't go back." Everyone was shocked because it was Michael who had spoken. His voice although he was young was a bit rough. Laurel looked at him aguishly then turned to the group.

"You guys are the group called the Legends right?" Laurel asked. Everyone seemed to jump when she said this.

"How do you know who we are?" Jax asked and everyone seemed to agree with this. Mick fingered his heat gun ready for a fight. Laurel saw this and looked him dead in the eyes then spoke.

"If you want a fight Mick, I'll take you on and win. You don't scare me." Her glare could pierce someone's soul and if looks could kill, Mick would be turned to dust. Sara quickly got between them.

"We don't want a fight, we just want to know what's going on." Sara said to Laurel. Laurel glared at Mick for a few more moments then looked at Sara, her expression soften. Sara definitely could see something familiar about Laurel's eyes. They reminded her of someone, but who?

"I know who you are because we have our own group of Legends where we're from. We were actually told before we came here that this place is just a different timeline from ours. So could you maybe fill us in on some things?" Laurel said calmly. Sara nodded. Then a loud alarm sounded from the Waverider. Gideon had found another aberration.

"Everyone to the ship." Sara said and the group headed to the ship. The two teenagers stood their not knowing what to do.

"Come on you two." Sara said jerking her head towards the ship. Laurel and Michael looked at each other then followed Sara onto the ship. Sara had no idea who she had just let onto the ship or her relation to them.


End file.
